


Two Odds Make an Even

by Simple_Writting5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avoidance of one's carnal desires, Body Worship, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Gladiolus has his romance novels for a reason, Head Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Gladiolus Amicitia, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader is an alpha and trying his best, Reader really wants to strangle Clarus, Rimming, Virgin!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Writting5/pseuds/Simple_Writting5
Summary: Defective.That one word alone always made you feel so ashamed long when you first presented as an alpha back when you were 12 years old. Your parents had done everything to be expecting a baby that would grow to be a fierce Alpha but instead got you.A kind-hearted child who never caused trouble, was easily submissive to other children, even omegas, and fairly unaffected by their scent. No matter how intense, especially when they were in heat and you showed no signs of primal desire and lust but extreme control and restraint to your urges because you didn't want to be "rude".Ashamed by what they birthed, they casted you out of the house and onto the streets before you were found by an elderly gentlemen by the name of Jared Hester. He brought you in as one of his own and made you the personal assistant to Lord Amicitias oldest child, Gladiolus, despite Clarus' objections.





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering about the minute it's pronounced like "my noot."
> 
> It means of little importance.

"Jared, I've completed all of the tasks you asked of me. Will there be anything else you need that needs doing before I head out?" You asked as you placed the last of the dishes in the cupboards.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment, (Y/n). Perhaps you be so kind as to bring Gladiolus' desert up to his room?"

"Has he been fighting with Prince Noctis _again_? I thought we all agreed things through when we made that agreement between all of us."You asked with a stupified snort as you dried your pruning hands with a paper towel. He never calls it in early unless he's dead tired or pissy about something that Gladiolus doesn't want to talk about. "Care to so kind as to gossip about that really quick before you head out tonight?"

"I'm afraid I'm uncertain of what seems to be  causing Gladiolus' discomfort." He sighed as he took his coat from the rack. 

"I see. Well, at least it didn't hurt to try an ask." You huffed. 

"(Y/n)..." Jared sighed as he fixed his posture "Please understand that you are not and never will be at fault for this or what happened those years prior. I know you well enough to see the young man before me ready to cast the blame upon himself."

"I understand, Jared...thank you."

In all honestly, what would you do without this man in your life? 

With a few moments of silence, Talcott was already coming downstairs for that movie he wanted to watch in regards to the King and the pauper who was disguised as Ifrit. The name escapes you, but the premise of the film is graspable.

"Well, I promised Talcott I would be taking him to the movies for his birthday and I would hate to dissapoint my grandson. I'm trusting you can hold down the fort for a while?"

"You can count on it, Jared. Later Talcott, tell me if the movie is as close to fact as it is fictional because I want to know what happens and tell Iris not to leave chocolate in my sweater this time! I had to buy a new one." You whined.

You really did love that sweater that Noctis had designed for you as a Christmas gift. It was a pure white turtleneck sweater that felt too soft to be real before Iris asked for it to sneak her own snacks in to the theatre. She was pretty careful with it until she forgot about the chocolates she had that had dark cherry filling in the breast pocket and made it a mess when it in to the wash. Ultimately ruining it and the rest of the clothes inside. It became a lost cause as it was insalvagable after trying tediously for so many hours to get the stains out. Not even the powers of Ignis himself could save it from its ill fate. Apologize as she did, it took a lot to trust her again with anything fabric related after that mess.

"Don't worry, (Y/n). I'll tell her, bye!" The young beta chirped as he rushed out the front door, buzzing with seemingly infinite energy as his grandfather sooned follow with Iris on tow.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

As you took the pie and ice cream up to Gladiolus' room, your mind wandered back to your discussion with Jared in regards to your Master's behavior. It takes you back to the hastle you went through while you still lived here with the Amicitias. 

"Was that why he was mad today? But that couldn't be right because that was years ago unless he was still harboring some resentment towards me. _"_ You whispered to yourself. "Either that or Noctis must be doing something petty enough to drive Gladiolus nuts. I hope it doesn't involve Blonde."

You really could never understand why they butted heads so often over something so stupid and seemingly minute as a simple concept of friendship because, as you slowly noticed, the reasons for all the quarrels had that as the main source. At first Noctis had been shirking his exercise routines and training sessions to try and enjoy himself by getting away from the pressure of being a royal and be a normal teenager for once and not the prince the people want him to be. This didn't seem to make Master Gladio any happier to add on the fact that it was some beta "commoner" named Prompto Argentum that was the cause of Noctis' new change in behavior. The blond had genuinely befriended the young alpha prince for no selfish agenda or of his own benefit. The main reason was simply just to have a friend, regardless of the royal background or not.

As much as the older alpha wanted this "distraction" to end, his Highness just wasn't going exactly aiming to do that anytime soon and was more than willing to become even more defient to not just Gladiolus but anyone who agrees with his judgement of Prompto as well. You, on the other hand, were going to see to it that is continued and sought to it that it would survive and keep standing with your support and that from a higher power beyond your own. The purity of that reason made you seek out Regis and discuss the benefits of such a friendship.

For one, the reason had made you give your heart out to the blond and you discussed that, for so long, that the prince had only known what was around him and this could be something young Noctis needed so desperately. Tradition, responsibilities, and immense expectations were weighing down the poor boy and his confidence in ruling would lower further due to never coming having a chance to experience the outside of the castle walls for long ever since the attack on Regis' wife and son.

Two, it would be giving Noctis a grand opportunity to grow as a person and in terms of character. This meant, when the time came for Noctis to live on his own, he would have to be finding a job unless he wanted to stay in the confines of the castle. Which, to nobodies surprise, he didn't want and was more than willing to do so. Maybe find a living space on his own or with an associate who can help him with future finances.

The unspoken part of ''Prompto being possible roomates" being implied.

Third and foremost, it would give Noctis the breathing room he needed before he would lash out again like he does towards the aging Lucian Monarch and his own inner circle. The tension between father and son was only starting to become worse as time under this tight reign pressed on. It was a really low blow, looking back to it now, but it worked well enough to help Regis understand that what you were about to say needed to be heard. When you mentioned how some Lucian Kings and Queens in history had refused to bid farewell to their dying parents or even refused to visit the tomb that was erected for them, due to the intense restraints placed on them by the previous ruler, Regis seem to understand what you were getting at.  

 _Don't repeat the same mistake that they did raising their kids. Please consider it before you push Noctis too far away. You_ _may not have the time to recover what you have._

Shortly afterwards, everything had fallen in to place and agreements were made on both sides to bring Noctis' defiance to an end while also granting him some freedom to do as he pleased when he had the time to enjoy himself. Providing it's within the legal boundaries and system, of course.

Your actions may have saved Prompto and Noctis' friendship, but it had consequentially doomed your own relations with the Amicita household when Clarus' discovered what you had done, especially what with him looking for just about any excuse to make you leave. You never really could understand why Lord Amicitia was so against you and you being in the house when you had done nothing but remain loyal to them for those few years you stayed. 

Maybe it had to be revolved around being an omega-alpha. Something defective that sat uneasy with him. You don't know and you frankly don't give a shit because this was who you are and if didn't like then he could choke on it. No skin off your back.

What you do know, however, is that it didn't seem to matter to him so long as you were gone, for what's done is done, and you had no regrets since you made your peace with the end result. When Clarus tried to perform an intimidation tactic on you with that glare of his for stepping out of line, Noctis jumped at the opportunity to have you alongside him for your giving him his new freedoms. The Prince practically told you to ditch them and come with him for more leeway and a more flexible schedule.

" _If you don't want (Y/n) around your presence or home anymore, Clarus, I'll be more than fucking happy to take "the burden" off your hands." Noctis spat back venemously at the older man as he placed a hand on your shoulder, leading you two to the front door._

_"Come on (Y/n), let's just get you out of this place and in with me back at home until I find an apartment we can live in. **These sorry losers obviously don't deserve you and your loyalty! Isn't that ironic as those Amicitias seemed to forget about that as they throw you out!?"**  He said loudly to let the older Amacitia men know exactly how he felt by there poor treatment of you._

Noctis wasn't just going to let you get thrown under the bus like that after what you did to save his friendship. Honestly, he was tired of how stupid alphas treated others like they had had committed a grave offence on their ancestors and thought that it meant they had some justifiable reason to be bigger assholes than they already were. You weren't like most of them and Noctis was very thankful that you were labeled under the "omega-alpha" spectrum of the Dynamics.

The label itself may have been made to shame alphas in the past, but it practically meant that omega-alphas didn't give a rat's ass about that typical instinctual alpha machismo others are so worried about projecting and had a leveled head when engaging in debates; never being desperate enough to turn to growling and intimidation tactis when things aren't going their way. And finally, with omegas, your type holds such a strong level of control that others should really take notes on because plain alphas who think their the all that simply drool to get to the poor bastards in heat as if they were a free hole for their use. You were perfect just the way you are...even if your parents never believed that.

"Ok then...let's go." You said softly as you picked up your belongings and set them on the sofa. "Just let me grab my personal belongings upstairs and possibly wait to say goodbye to Iris first in person? She won't be happy about this in the slightest and I would hate to have to tell her over the phone.

"Your worried she won't take the news so well?" 

"Oh trust me, I **know** she won't be taking any of this well. It's more like 'I'm worried she'll try and possibly succeed in killing her father for doing something stupid.'" You retort with a laugh. Secretly you were hoping for her to do something because, if you tried anything, it may be seen as an offense or possible reason to serve time.

When she did arrive and things were explained, Iris was rightfully pissed and was fuming with rage. You loved it when she made her upset well known by slugging her old man dead in the stomach for such a stupid decision. In her eyes, this was just as bad as loosing a member of the family and considering the fact that you were _abandoned and thrown away by your old one,_ Iris can only begin imagine how you must've felt as you were repeating that traumatic experience again for a second time in your life. It just wasn't fair to you and they weren't going to get away with it. Not on her watch.

On that day, every member of the Amicitia family were pissed for various reasons in the wake of the aftermath of your departure from their residents. Especially Gladiolus because you, his personal butler, was leaving him and  going to live with Noctis. As you left the residence the next day, you gave one last look to the man who hated you the most. The black eye he earned from Gladiolus still shining wonderfully against his aging skin.

 _"Well...I suppose congratulations are in order Mr. Amacitia, for you have won. You finally got what you wanted and threw me out of the house like you planned. I hope you found some satisfaction in your actions._ You said sadly as you felt eyes watching you from the kitchen table. _"You made your daughter livid, your son furious, dissapointed Jared, and worst of all...made Talcott cry. I hope who or whatever it is you were trying to protect was worth causing all this unnecessary heartache. Good day to you, sir."_

On that day, you lost your job and duties to the family, but never did stop you visiting from time to time for some quality time with Iris and Talcott when Jared asks for some helping hands with things around the house.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you found yourself  at Gladiolus' bedroom and knocked on the door gently.

"Master Gladiolus? It's me, (Y/n), and it's Cheat Day and I brought you some pie and ice cream~!"

Silence. How odd.

"Gladiolus...sir? Are you awake by any given chance?"

A little off-putting given the time is slightly over 7:00 p.m, but perhaps he's just exhausted from all the training he's going through as his job as the Prince's Shield demands and knocked out early for the day. Quielty, you opened his door to confirm his slumber before you were bombarded with a sweet, nature-like scent.

"(Y/n)..." A rapsy plea whined out from under the covers of the bed. When the figure underneath with voids-like eyes stared at you with extreme lust and hunger, he threw off the damp covers and shot up from the bed, making you jump back enough to hit the wall and nearly drop the plate of sweets. 

_Oh sweet holy child of the Astrals above..._

Gladiolus Amacitia, the Shield to the Prince of Lucis, and the pinnacle and textbook definition of masculinity any alpha would only hope of dreaming to achieve in their lives...was in heat. He was actually an Omega...

And he had his eyes dead set on you. Ready to pounce.

 


	2. The Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiggity stick.
> 
> A heat-driven Gladiolus is after that dick. Even if he has to kick a door down to get it.

Fear.

 

If you only had one had explain the one emotion that you're feeling at this very moment, it would be fear. While other alphas would jump with glee and feel lust at such a sight of such a lustful Omega, your head was screwed on well enough to know that this moment has taken a turn for the dangerous.

 

Sheer embarrassment followed soon afterwards as you never though in your life that the Astrals would have decided to be cruel enough to place you in such a predicament where the scenario was something out of a porno. Memories of you watching a lewd video on the internet with Prompto and Noctis as the three of you aliviated back in the apartment came to mind. The younger omega man in the film was in heat and in desperate need to be filled by his college professor's 8 incher of a dick, begging for the brutal fucking that came afterwards once the Alpha was done teasing him. The Alpha himself was roughly the size of Gladiolus, if not ever so slightly taller, and teased the younger mercilessly; savoring and milking out those sweet, deafening moans before sliding in raw and laying the omega down.

Raw.

 

That little detail alone made you think about the possibility of an unwanted pregnancy and ,after a little bit of time looking into the actors background, it turned out that they were a long standing couple of eleven years that did pornography in there spare time to earn some extra money for the baby they had been planning on having. This was going to be there last filming for a while as they adjust into there new roles as parents for the unborn child.

 

A cute backstory aside, this isn't anything close to being similar to that case and it's certainly not something you are prepared for. 

 

Where to start? For beginners, Gladiolus Amicitia,  the apparent omega in question, is built like a damn brick wall who is 6'6 tall, somewhere over 200 pounds of muscle, and can probably break you in half with his thumb alone if he pressed on your spine hard enough. In comparison, you're only in the five foot range with a build that simply pales when compared to the threat staring you down.

 

As you continued your analysis and sized Gladiolus up, it appear it didn't matter if you ran out of the house at this point because it looks as he would simply bulldoze and mow down anything that got in the way before he got his big, meaty hands on you. In terms of physical capabilities, he wasn't just pure power either, he's also more agile than people give him credit for and unfairly fast and the way Gladiolus just watches you motionlessly and unblinking in the semi-lit room isn't exactly giving you any feelings of comfort of either.

 

Those slight twitches he does only serve to your heart beat faster as you tried to devise some form of plan to get out of range so Gladiolus can cool down and relax before he does anything he will regret later on. While you did make playful and exaggerative quips about him changing his attitude, this wasn't what you wanted. Far from it!

 

When he licked his lips and stared down at your pants, you knew he was pouncing any second. The bathroom was just down the hall...if you could just find something to use, you may be able to run and hold out...

 

"Oh, hey Iris." You said calmly as you stared at Gladiolus' non-existent little sister. "How was the movie for you guys?"

 

Fortunately, a mixture of Gladiolus' powerful bond with his little sister and heat-impaired brain bought you the amount of time you needed to make your escape as dropped the tray and made a beeline to the bathroom and locked the door. As you didn't hear the sound of thundering footsteps coming your way, you took it as a sign to allow yourself to take a breather and calm down. Your legs were trembling at this point and you just barely began to feel the tears falling from your face.

 

"Fuck pornos...this is the equivalent to a fucking horror movie!" You shrieked. All you can do now was hold out until either Clarus returns from his role as Shield or for Iris, Jared, and Talcott to return home to help you. It would take hours for both options so all you could was wait because you left your phone downstairs to charge.

 

As you hid in the shower, you began to realize just how uneasy the silence that was throughout the entirety of the household. You were expecting a lustful giant to be pounding on the door right about now and the fact that that wasn't happening started to make worry about Gladiolus even more. As the silence prolonged, a wave of questions began popping up.

 

What if he decided to up and leave? To go and find someone else to "help" him instead of deciding to play the waiting game with you, his powerless prey?

What if Gladio's wasn't careful and winded up getting pregnant by some unknown alpha!? 

Did anyone outside the royal family and his own know about his dynamichood?

...Would it...would it ruin the Amicitia name?

The bloodline takes great pride in being Shields of the King. Throughout the entire ancestry to the present, all of them had been documented Alphas 

While there was the daemon threat to worry about at night, the barrier made it done near impossible to let them in and held them at bay. But it didn't hope to stop the monster's with human masks that were inside the city, lurking for anyone they could sink their teeth in to.

Was this the reason why Clarus was against your presence in his home and why didn't anyone tell you about the omegahood his son had? Did the father honestly think you would take advantage of him while he was so vunerable at his weakest? To use Gladiolus, his son, like he was a cheap whore?

As the your mind was continuously assualted with questions, you got out of the shower and started scrounging through the medicine cabinet for anything that could help you and your growing headache, but all you could find were generic things and condoms.

The rut resistant kind. Along with lube.

You chocked on non-existent saliva and air as you held both in your hands. You don't want to use these things, but if push came to shove and Gladiolus is still in the house somewhere waiting for you and decides to make his move...you can't afford to risk hurting him in any shape or form, let alone hinder his duties as a Shield by having him carrying around baby for nine months. Plus you were more than certain that Clarus would have your head on a pike if you so much as layed a hand on his son in such a state. If you were to bed him...you shuddered at the mere thought of what would be done to you if you offered help to Gladiolus.

As you leaned against the door, you prayed that nothing else will happen and that the others would return soon to get you out of this predicament.

Unfortunately, the silence you were enjoying was ruined as the door was suddenly kicked in and hit you with enough force to knock you over. As you groaned in pain, you looked up to see a sweaty Gladiolus looking over you with a hungry smile you never thought he would sport in his entire life.

Finally, the behemoth had caught his prey.

"M-master Gladiolus! Please, control yourself and take your suppressants. It's not too late to stop this before it goes too far..." You pleaded as he forced you to stand up, practically dragging you wherever he pleased. "Gladiolus!? Let me go!"

Try as you did to reason with him, he basically had cotton in his ears at this point since he caught you. As he slumped you over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom, the bed rearranged in to a nest for usage.

"Spread your legs..." He demanded he placed you in the center of it.

"Gladiolus...please stop...t-this isn't funny." You gasped as you closed them shut.

When you weren't complying with his demands, he growled deeply in response and grabbed you by the throat with hellish grip. "I won't ask again. Either you ditch those pants and give me your fucking knot or I'll take it myself. Choose!"

"...dio...n't...breath...stop" You strained with every word. As terrifying as it was, you had to stay strong until the bitter end and show that you won't defile him when he's vunerable. At least Clarus will know that you tried fighting tooth and nail to defend your chasity and his son's against the heat-driven desires. "S'not...your...fault. Okay?" you stressed to tell him.  

Just as you were about to lose consciencness and the world started to fade to black, the pressure on your throat was loosening up. Allowing you to gasp for air when your face began to feel wet with something. Tears. Just a little shower of them as they fell by the few.

As you opened your eyes again, you found yourself looking up at a Gladiolus looking horror-stricken as he looks at you with a heavy cocktail of shame and guilt. The bruise marks on your neck, as well the gash on your forehead from the door,  are something he doesn't want to look at, but he knows that he has to in order to realize what he just tired to do. The pooling feeling of frustration erupts and he just snaps.

 **"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** he screamed as he threw you off the bed before  he tucked himself into a ball, trying to hide from a world that suddemly seemed to have grown so much larger than himself **"I SAID LEAVE!"** he broke down, sobbing heavy tears as the reality of his actions caught up with him "Just get out of here and stay away from me...please..."

Attempted rape, sexual assault,and forced marking. A triple whammy Gladiolus can only make of his actions as he gains back his consciousness from that cease pool of a gutter he called a mind. When he heard you say that is wasn't his fault for how things turned out, something in the back of his mind helped him regain control of his body and stop him before he went too far.

"We need to talk about this, Master Gladiolus. Come downstairs and we'll discuss everything you need to know about your behavoir." 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Once Gladiolus realized that you had no intention of leaving his front door, he put on some clean clothes and a slick pad before you both head downstairs to talk about, well, everything he needed. Poor soul looks like a wreck that needs answers before he loses his mind again. As you stand across from him behind the kitchen counter, you began.

"Gladiolus, I'm going to start asking questions now. Is that alright?" You asked softly. Once he gave you the permission with a small nod, you gave him a large glass of iced water and a heat supressant before you started talking. "Why didn't you or anyone else tell me that you were an omega?"

"What do expect? I'm the fucking Shield to the Prince of Lucis." He started with an unhappy tone as he drank his water in near silence, foregoing the pill. "I can't let the people know that I'm a... that I'm..."

"An alpha-omega?" You finished, taking in his confused face as it hit you.

_Oh my Gods. He's totally clueless!_

"Y'know...an omega that is wired to behave and act more like an alpha than their true dynamic would allow them to? Master Gladiolus, it can happen naturally or in early childhood depending on the child's upbringing."

"Is that what I am?" He asked, genuinely curious about this part of himself.

"I mean, in your case, I'm pretty certain. Take a gander at yours truly!" You boisterously declared as you gestured to yourself. "I'm a natural occuring omega-alpha and because of it and it gives me higher controller of my behavior when I rut. That's why I was mostly unaffected when you got into heat and got on top of me."

"...So you were basically immune?"

"I'm afraid you misundertand. I can still get affected by the aroma you and other omegas produce and I would tempted to engage in such behavior but my tertiary nature allows me to be in control of my actions." You explained. When Gladiolus still had a look of confusion, you had to be blunt before you embarrassed yourselves. "Short and simple version? My time with being with other omegas when I was just a pup helped me find control." 

"So why did I lunge at you like that?" 

"Like I said similarly to the omega part of myself that makes me submissive. You, dear Gladiolus, are a man of action as your duty demands for the Royal family line. Your upbringing made your instincts decide to seek out a mate to ride out your heat like any omega would but, with the upbringing and expectations from your Shield line, the tertiary gender manifested. It made you look for a partner with an alpha's mindset."

"I see." He said as he began drinking another glass. 

"Okay, next question from my end. Where's your sex toy?"

Gladiolus was taken by surprise and spat out his water at you, drenching your face with water and spit. "My what!?"

"Your...toy? Most growing omegas have a form of dildo with a inflatable knot given to them along with heat supressants. It not the real thing, but it'll help alleviate the burden you'd go through if you have one."

"..."

"Do you at least use your fingers?"

"..."

"Do you even masterbate!?" You screeched before Gladiolus slapped a hand over your mouth.

"...No, I don't. I just ride it out with my heat suppressants and wait for it to end. But they haven't been working latley."

When you gasped, he was more than certain that he said something wrong because now you look shocked and pissed. He's never seen you look this angry in his entire time of knowing you.

"Gladiolus Amicitia! Well it's no damn wonder your fucking suppressants aren't doing squat to help you out. Your body is building a resistance to them and causing them to be useless!"

"How do I get them work again?" 

"Oh boy..." You sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to deal with your heat naturally and with a partner for the built up resistance to weaken out to some degree. At least please tell me your dad had the decency to have a professional alpha on standby to help.

"..."

"That fucking tears it!" You yelled as you slammed your palms on to the counter, making the big omega jump. "I'm marching over there and I will throttle that asshole you call a father by the neck in front of his Magesty and the Marshall if I have to!" As as you got out of your chair, ready to carry out your threat when Gladiolus lunges again and locks you in his arms, this time ready to stop you from trying to go after his old man.

"(Y/n)...help me with my heat. I don't think I can trust anyone else with something like this." He whispered in your ear, nibbling at your ear.

"I can't. If Clarus were to find out, he would–."

"Fuck what he thinks. I **need** to get this under control and if that means getting fucked by anyone, it needs to be by someone I can trust. Please (Y/n), I need you now."

"Okay. I'll help you, but please, don't force yourself into anything your uncomfortable with and tell me to stop by any means necessary if I hurt you."

"I promise." He says as he feels a blush forming.

Not to long ago Gladiolus nealry forces you to have to have sex with him through threats of violence and now your going to help him because you care about his well being enough to make sure he's safe.

As he takes your hand, he guides you back to his nest in his room and you both mentally prepared for this one moment that'll change your relationship with one another forever.


	3. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having read a bunch of novels, Gladio has always been waiting for this moment and to say he's a little excited is far too much of an understatement. He's been ready to bump and grind for a long time and glad your there to help him. Just as he gets into position and gives the first command for you act on, he hears something that brings his sexpectations back hurtling back down to Earth.
> 
> "Gladio, what's a rimjob?"
> 
> The shock hits long enough to realize two very important things here:
> 
> 1) You're way too fucking pure despite the fact that you watched porn with Noctis and Prompto, of all people to watch it with.
> 
> 2) He almost feels bad that he'll be sullying you with his knowledge of sexual acts. Despite that the fact he's a virgin and knows these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late with updates. Schooling has been keeping me busy so I haven't been able to update anything as much as I would want to.
> 
> Once I'm wrapped up with that, I should be able to continue. Until then, stay patient and please wait for me to finish.

"Lube?"

"Check."

"Condoms? The normal and rut resistant kind?"

"Check."

"Birth control pill taken?"

"With the pill already taken, that's another check on the list. We have everything we need to get this rodeo started. You ready, (Y/n)?"

"Yyyeeeesss? Sorry, I honestly don't know and feel like I am forgetting to ask something else. What about a type of safe word, just in case anything goes wrong?" You asked as went over everything again for the umpteenth time.

"Iris."

"She's here!?" You squeak as you turn back at the door, heart beating a mile a minute. Being naked with another man is already nerve wracking enough on its own, but being naked with her brother will make both her and yourself die if she was present for this.

"That's the safe word to kill the mood instantly, man. I wouldn't be even considering doing this if she was here, so relax a little for me would you?"

"Oh, of course!" You dry laugh as you scratch the back of your head in embarrassment.

Gladiolus couldn't help but find your flustered state and blush amusing as you try to keep what little calm you have left. He always imagined you keeping a leveled head regarding something like mating until he remembered Noctis and Prompto mentioning something about your "natural wiring" being different than what a normal alpha should have. He is more than thankful for it because your control over lust and primal hunger practically saved his ass in both metaphorical and literal terms of speaking. Had it been another alpha catching wind of him in that desperate state, there wouldn't be anything from stopping them from taking advantage of him while he suffered the worst of his heat.

Here you are, trying to make sure that you do everything in your power to not get him knocked up with a baby so he can continue being a Shield and also making sure he's comfortable before the act. Meanwhile, a random stranger would've cared less and stuck it inside without a second thought. Gladiolus didn't even take the pill before he went on that heat-driven rampage just an hour ago. Meaning that if he decided to go outside...he'd probably be testing positive with a pregnancy test by morning.

Everything from his abnormally large and muscular physique to his royal status made him a far cry from the typical omega look and being the latest Shield to Noctis would make him be seen as a target for heavy scritiny by the ancient fossils that line the current King's court.

Even though Lucis does its best pride itself in being equal to all men and women regardless of primary or secondary sex, it was the long history of alpha men and women in the Amicitia lineage taking the mantle of Shield to Kings and Queens that made it appear impossible for the royal families to avoid . It was practically an unsung rule in Lucis that Gladiolus didn't mean to set out and intentionally break. It just happened when he hit his second puberty.

 

"Master Gladiolus, are you all right enough to continue with this? You spaced out for some time."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about stuff." He said as he sat down on the side of the bed. "About how you pretty much saved me by putting up with all the shit that went down."

"Sir, if I may, I would've gone after you regardless. Your safety and well being is my primary concern when we are together and I'll do everything in my power to see no harm will come to you on my watch when you can't protect yourself." You declared as you took the his hand and kissed the back of it.

Gladio purred at that, leaning in close enough for your lips to almost touch. The intention to kiss was and is still there but he hesitates and stops, as if nervous himself. "After this, there's no going back. You sure you're ready, (Y/n)? I won't force you in to this if you're scared."

The kiss you give him is the confirmation he desperately needs before the act of deflowering and gentle sin begins.

He doesn't like to think about those times but, when the memories of going in to heat all alone start to play in his mind, Gladiolus used to think of being the hero's lover for a split second before he starts to fantasize about becoming a mate for somebody. When he dreams at night or during the day when free time is available, there would always be someone there to hold him close, love him, and whisper sweet things like the promises of bliss and a little family with jids and a potential housepet of his own sometime in the future as he's ravished in a nest of his own creation.

But reality is, without a doubt, one very harsh mistress indeed. One that allows her to make him awaken in an empty bed alone and suddenly feel much colder than any cold shower actually feels as his heat causes his loins to scream out, begging to be touched by another than his own fingers and anything he can use to ease his suffering. His supressed desires wail to somebody who will truly loves him for who and what is in actuality. But the silence and the stress of the expectations of House Amicitia and the other alpha men and women before him tell him to rise to his duty as a Shield to the future King and his bloodline. To forego, repress, and ignore his own basic wants and needs. 

They tell him to give up on that fantasy of his and so he does begrudgingly. The poor, young Amicitia could only cry silently those nights as the invisible chains of duty keep him bound to his fate grows ever tighter and forces him to adjust to his circumstances; seperating Gladiolus from what he wants as destiny tugs him further away from the dream of a domestic life with a lover.

As you noticed more silent tears fall from his face, you lovingly wipe them away and give his jaw a tender kiss before you cupped his face and looked him in his eyes.

"Gladiolus, I want you to explore your body's natural wants and desires while feeling the most comfortable you have ever been with your body. So whatever you want to do, please, tell me so I can make you happy."

This was taking one surprising turn of events after another. He bit his lip to contain his smile and his excitement at the offer of gaining control. You're really saying anything he wanted to feel like doing, you'll be happy to go along with, huh? Some of his favorite scenes from his personal horde of romance novels come to his mind faster than he likes to admit as he sorts through them inside his head. 

Should he start vanilla and work his way up to a more rougher coarse of action? Maybe choose to do something rough and intense off the bat and make you scream for him; edging you to madness? Shit, the possibilities are seemingly endless and Gladiolus only has a few short hours before everyone returns home.

"Okay, I think I've got an idea for what I want you to do first, (Y/n)." He said as he got up from the bed and placed his forehead against the wall, taking a deep breath before he goes and does what he's about to do.

"Well, I'm waiting in anticipation for the order. What is it?" You asked, feeling excited.

"I really want you to eat me out so..." He said as he spread himself with his hands to expose his slicked hole and make room for your face. "...get in there."

"Master Gladiolus, I'm not a supporter of anything cannibalistic! Maybe we should try something a little less...extreme perhaps?"

Gladio quickly turned back around with enough speed to give him some whiplash, his brows up in shock as he took in your face and it's horrified features. The sheer honesty that's etched within the expression was too much for him and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Do you...do you _not_ know what a rimjob is? Not the one involving a car kind but the sexual act?"

"Um...no? Am I supposed to?" You say nervously as you twiddle your thumbs, failing to look him in the eyes.

Gods save Gladio, you honeslty don't know what a rimjob is!? He just...presented himself to you, the most intimate act an omega could do for someone, spreading himself and baring his entrance for you and all that.

You, a person who has watched porn and jerked with Noctis "I'm game" Lucis Caelum and the notorious Prompto "don't kinkshame me please, I'll cry" Argentum, was vanilla down to the roots to the point of might as well be the plant itself.

Time was of the essence before the others came home and now he felt kinda bad for you. He's been a virgin since he popped out of the womb, never acted out on his desires on antoher person and he _still_ somehow has a higher knowledge of sex than you do.

Oh the humanity of it all. Is this why you gave have him the blank check for sex?

Just as he was about to say something about your dilemma, a light bulb went off in his head and a little smile formed on his face. It was one of devilsih intentions but it was for a good reason.

You're clueless to the methods sex and the inner workings of how it works. Meanwhile, he himself knows how said workings go but never got to engage in them to sate the appeptite of his sexual hunger and knows enough to make it happen. Hell, he even has a few books in his collection to help out.

Bottom line: Your both inexperienced with mating and the solution is to guide the younger man before him to the prize and teach you how to engage in sex. You get to help him while learning some new things in the bedroom, Gladio will have his heat dealt with, and the both of you will walk out of this feeling great.

"I'm so sorry for my lacking inexperience, Master Gladiolus, truly I am. If you would like to, you can call this sham of an attempt at mating off and find someone else who can do this more properly." You sighed as you grabbed your clothes, making a beeline for his personal bathroom. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait, (Y/n), I–fuck..."

Astrals, just where the hell did that 180 come from? Just a second ago, you were more than excited to be getting a chance to help him, all happy-like. Now, you wanna back out because you think your not good enough for him and a waste of his time?

What shit logic brought that idea up? Just as Gladio opened the door to his bathroom, he saw you looking at yourself in the mirror with an expression that was equivalent of a depressed puppy who had been kicked by Titan himself.

 _This is my fault_. He thinks to himself as the frown deepens and he sees a single tear to go with it.  _This is my fault so don't cry, (Y/n)_.

Maybe he had placed too high of an expectation on partners and it came back and bit him in the ass. While he does have some knowledge of sex as mentioned before, he never actually practiced the real thing and he only has the knowledge that came from his novels, the Sutra book, and his fantasies of being bonded to someone. He feels more than stupid because he sounds like some whinny tween brat who expects someone to know what he wants.

It wasn't fair to place all that on you suddenly without so much as a warning, so he'll start from the beginning again with no more dreams and fantasy as a the end goal in mind. Only an act of kindness from one person to another and nothing more. It will be messy, nerve wracking, and have a high possibility of an injury on one or both ends...but it will be authentic and real.

As Gladio came up from behind you, he gave the nape of your neck a kiss and wrapped his hands around you. "You know what? That's okay because both of us are new to actual sex. So let's start off with the beginning." 

"...Okay." Was the answer you gave as he took you by the hands and brought you back to his nest, tender and slowly. As Gladio layed beside you, his eyes were starting to turn into voids again while maintaining his control. 

You couldn't help yourself.

"Hi, I'm (Y/n) (L/n), and I'll be your personal attendant. I'm no Scientia, but I'll do everything I can to make my stay here and enjoyable one."

A snort from the larger man and he plays along with you. "Gladiolus Amicitia. Shield to the Prince and future King of Lucis. Its an honor to meet you."

Soft laughter is the only thing heard between you two before a single resonating thought is shared between the omega-alpha and the alpha-omega.

_I can salvage this._


End file.
